The present disclosure relates to wireless connectivity of electronic devices, and relates particularly to exchanging data wirelessly over a computer network using Wi-Fi™ technology.
Wi-Fi™ is a technology that enables computerized devices to wirelessly transmit data and connect to a computer network. Wi-Fi™ technology is defined by specifications from the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. Computerized devices such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc., can connect to a computer network using a Wi-Fi access point. An access point is a device that sends and receives radio signals to enable computerized devices to connect to a wired network, such as a Local Area Network or the Internet. Access points typically have a wireless connectivity range of approximately 100 feet.
Wi-Fi™ technology has evolved to a hotspot model, that is, network connectivity exits within relative distinct, isolated, or segmented locations. For example, Wi-Fi™ connection areas are commonly found within homes of consumers, cafes, businesses, schools, etc. Users operating a laptop, cell phone, or other electronic device that connects to a wireless router or WLAN access point for wireless connectivity. Once connected, devices can be moved around within range of that given WLAN. Unlike cellular telecommunication technologies however, Wi-Fi does not have any specified handoff intelligence or protocols. This is because Wi-Fi was not designed to be or meant to be a mobility technology.